


Mighty Sex Force

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Mighty Switch Force (Video Games)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Corruption, F/F, Orgy, Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: This was a request I got from a friend back in February. I know it took a while I had to battle some personal issues but hey, we got there!I have more stuff in the works but please enjoy this steamy tale about a Police Robot getting turned into a pleasure bot.





	Mighty Sex Force

Beneath the twilight clouds of Planet Land, along the bustling streets of the futuristic city a public gym is having a usual night. Inside the gym a door opens as a figure steps out of the female locker room. Her light brown hair was in her usual lob style. Her eyes were fierce as she walked across the gym floor. She was wearing a green tank top that was loose around the waist and a pair of blue grey bottoms that showed more than what you’d expect from off-duty police officer Patricia Wagon. Her graze unshaken as her knee-high boots clacked on the floor, she also had a bottle of water in her hand and a bracelet on each wrist. Her boots and bracelet were the same color as her bottoms. As Patty closed in on her target, she ran through the memory of why she was temporally banned from working out in the station's gym. 

After a high adrenaline chase a coworker got too friendly and made the mistake of giving her a congratulatory slap on the ass while she was still in combat mode. After the short altercation the coworker got unpaid medical leave while she got a temporary probation from station facilities and possible high action cases. She stopped for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and continuing. Even if she can’t work out during on-duty hours that’s no excuse not to keep up maintenance. 

Reaching the treadmill, she placed her water bottle in the cup holder on the treadmill and hopped on the machine to make sure it wouldn’t flake out on her. Satisfied with the condition of the treadmill she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. After a moment her interface booted up and displayed the following: 

>Temp Cache Cleared: 80%   
-Ideal for destress and fact recall. 

Her mind felt relaxed; the small worries of the day literally erased from her temporary memory. She rolled her shoulders as she warmed up her joints and configured her maintenance routine. 

>Quick Maintenance 

-Temp Cache /Y-1 

-Joint Power /Y-0 

-Shock Impact /Y-0   
-File memory /N-N 

-Motor Stress /Y-0 

-Fluid Cooling /Y-0 

-Long Motor Dis /N-N 

-Emgr Stop /N-N 

-Power Cycle / Y-0 

-Bios Update/ N-N 

>Begin / Y/N/C 

Happy with the choices for her jog Patty mentally entered her input. 

_Y_ 

Her display followed her command. 

>Begin /Quick Maintenance/ 

>Temp Cache /1-Complete 

>Joint Power /0-Begin 

-Main Joints Cycle 

-Support Joints Cycle 

-Full Operation 

Patty felt her synthetic muscles momentarily power down. Only her stabilizing support joints remained powered. She felt like any touch would topple her over, support joints had barely enough power to keep her standing. Her muscles rushed with power as energy was rerouted into them, she instinctively flexed her arms and shook her legs. Patty nearly lost her balance as her support joints did their power cycle; without her support joints she lacked any real balance. She had her strength back but lacked control. The robotic police officer could hear the circuits and cogs whirl as both joint systems were brought back to full operation. Patty quickly shook the feeling in her arms before starting the treadmill, she started it at a slower pace in anticipation of the next test. 

>Joint Power /1-Complete 

>Shock Impact /0-Begin 

-High Step 

-Heavy Step 

-Low Jump 

-High Jump 

Patty started at a slow jogging pace, bringing her knees up to her chest. The shock absorbers in her calves and knees had no problem keeping up with the unusual running stance. Moving on to heavy steps Patty forced her foot onto the treadmill, putting much unnecessary stress on both her knees and the treadmill. Satisfied that the machine would break before her knees locked, she started hopping on the machine. A similar motion when someone breaks into a sprint. Patty noticed an employee giving her a questioning look, the groans from the treadmill and the weird running stance alerting him that something was amiss. Too focused on her maintenance to pay attention to onlookers Patty continued her routine but aborted the high jump; the gym ceiling was low and she couldn’t afford to repair any damages to the building or the treadmill. Instead she upped the speed on the machine. 

>Shock Impact /1-InComplete 

-High Jump /Aborted 

>Motor Stress /0-Begin 

-Max Speed 

Breaking into a run Patty had trouble increasing the speed on the treadmill fast enough to match her speed. A speed indicator was added to her display. 

Current speed: 12/mph 

Max speed: 30/mph 

The gym goer next to her looked in shock as Patty tried to increase the treadmills speed past its maximum. After a few minutes she had no choice but to continue the tests. 

>Motor Stress /1-Incomplete 

-Max Speed/ Failed 

>Fluid Cooling /0-Begin 

-Temp Increased 

-Cooling W/Moving 

-Cooling WO/Moving 

-Temp Lowered 

Keeping her sprinting speed Patty grabbed her water bottle. She had to wait a few minutes for her temperature to rise to a sufficient level to conduct the test. A warning indicator popped up on her display. 

~Temp at working levels~ 

Working levels meant that she was starting to push her body; a police grade android like her could operate at working levels for well over two hours with no need for cooling. Without missing a beat, she took the bottle and brought it to her lips. Putting the water into her system in went to her “stomach” where it was mixed with a reserve mixture of lubricant. The mixture would then spread throughout her to cool down and make sure moving parts aren’t grinding together to the point of disrepair. Patty lowered the treadmills speed, working down to a walking pace first before stopping completely. Now that she was standing still, she took another drink of water kicking off her cooling process all over again to double check for leaks. Happy that there wasn’t a pool of water forming at her feet Patty took a deep breath to relax as the next test started. 

>Fluid Cooling /1-Complete 

>Power Cycle /0-Begin 

-Idle Power 

-Standby Power 

-Deep Sleep 

-Flash up 

Patty wasn’t a fan of the power cycle, it felt like she was falling asleep while standing up. Her legs locked to keep her from falling over. Her thoughts slowed as her processer went into its battery saver mode. Soon she went into standby and drifted into a light snooze. She still had idle thoughts but like this her system would wait for some form of outside input before turning back on. The test continued and Patty drifted further down into a full sleep. The gym goer next to her couldn’t help but looked confused as the person next to them that was just doing sprints just fell asleep standing up. 

Patty had no idea how long she was out, one of the reasons why she hates the power cycle test but it helps maintain her battery life which meant less trips to the creepy mechanic guy at the police station. She felt her system flashing up. Soon all her limbs were back to full operation and her display popped back in with the results. 

>Quick Maintenance /1-Complete with Errors 

  1. Temp Cache
  2. Completed prior to testing
  3. Joint Power
  4. Main Joints Cycle, Support Joints Cycle, Full Operation.
  5. All completed 
  6. Shock Impact
  7. High Step, Heavy Step, Low Jump.
  8. Completed
  9. High Jump aborted, user input.
  10. Motor Stress
  11. Unable to attain maxspeed, external machine at fault. 
  12. Fluid Cooling
  13. Temperature raised before watermixture lowered temperature 
  14. No leaks present.
  15. Power Cycle
  16. Idle Power, Standby Power, Deep Sleep, Flash up.
  17. All completed
  18. Skipped Processes.
  19. File memory, Long Motor Distance, Emergency Stop, Bios Update.
  20. Estimated time to complete: six minutes and twenty-four seconds.
  21. Bios last updated three weeks ago.



Satisfied with the results Patty dismissed the popup and got off the treadmill making her way back to the changing room. As she walked through the gym floor one of the TV’s caught her attention. It had breaking news on it and shaky footage of a car chase, however the TV’s in the gym were all muted. Patty got closer to the TV so she could read the subtitles. 

“ _The escaped convicts are currently evading an older model police vehicle. Authorities are telling civilians to stay off Main Street and Neon Bellevue until the police-”_ Patty bolted out the door to the gym, now standing on Main Street the off-duty police officer looked up and down the street looking for the chase. She didn’t have to look for long before the hum of a hover engine and the screeching of tires alerted her. Civilians swerved out of the way of a hover van that zoomed up Main Street as the police cruiser was hot on its trail. Patty knew it wouldn’t be long before the standard tire police cruiser would lose the van. Patty bolted across the street and into an alleyway, a 3d map was showing on her display. She tagged the hover van as it drove past and now she was going to try to head it off. Weaving between buildings and over dumpsters she was just hoping that the van would make a right turn at its next intersection. Patty was in a sprint as she turned a corner and was faced with a large fence. Without missing a step or slowing down an emergency popup came onto her display. 

_Jumpable obstacle. Est height, 8ft. Engaging high jump._ The gears in her legs whirled as she leapt into the air and easily cleared the fence. She landed with a roll on the alleyway and she kept running. She reached out her hand and tried to retrieve her blaster. 

_Request denied, Admin lockout._ Patty groaned, that’s right she wasn’t supposed to engage in high speed chases. Patty could only watch as the two tags on her 3d map grew farther apart. The police cruiser was losing the escapees. Frustrated Patty came to an abrupt stop and punched a wall. 

_External damage detected; self-defense protocol initiated._ Patty’s right forearm parted for a moment as her blaster unfolded out of her arm compartment and into her hand. Holding the blaster Patty smiled and continued to run towards her cutoff point. 

Bursting forth from the alleyway Patty’s left palm flipped, revealing her badge, she then started shouting at the civilians to get back and clear the area. Patty stood in the middle of the road and waited for the convicts' van. Soon the humming of an overworked hover van could be heard as the van drifted around the intersection at blistering speed. Patty raised her blaster in one hand and her badge in the other. 

“Officer Patricia Wagon of the Robotic Police Force! Stop your vehicle and come out with your hands up!” She stood her ground as the van showed no signs of stopping. As the van barreled at the officer Patty took aim at the van, trying to line up a crippling shot without hurting anyone in the van. Patty took the shot; a glancing blow on the right side of the van blew out of the hover stabilizers on the van. This caused the van the swerve wildly. Patty was clipped by the van as it sped past. She was thrown to the ground as another display showed two full hearts and one empty heart, she picked herself off and started to run after the van. Luckily the van was slowing down, but it was still out of her reach. Even as she got up to her max speed she still wasn't able to catch up. After chasing it for a bit it pulled far enough ahead that Patty was no longer able to track it. The blinking light on her map display winked out as she could no longer keep up with it. The robotic officer slowed down and moved onto the sidewalk. Defeated she stared down the road she lost the van on as people and cars moved past her. Only a sudden voice broke her from her spell. 

“Oh, my word! You’re quite the brave little hero, aren’t you?” Patty turned to see an older looking man with messy white hair and an ill-fitting coat. The man continued with his odd sounding tone, like someone was forcing his tone. “I saw you take that nasty hit back there! A hero like you deserves something that’ll put a spring in your step.” He held out a dainty hand that had a pink floppy disk between his slim fingers. The disk had a white pixelated heart on it. Patty was still pretty distraught from losing her target and just stared at the disk. The old man shoved his hand forward. “Are you going to take it or not?!” his voice cracked into a higher pitch. This startled Patty and she quickly took it. 

“Ah right. Thank you.” Quickly eating the disk sent a shock into her system. Her display showed sparks as her hearts overflowed and she was left with five full hearts. Her speed display now showed a maximum speed of _unknown_ her map display expanded by at least three times the original size. “Oh wow! Thanks that was a really tasty disk- “she stopped talking as a familiar light began to blink again. The van was now stationary. This would be her last chance to get the criminals before they got away on foot. “Sorry old man but I gotta go!” Patty pushed through the sidewalk traffic and took off in a full sprint that made cars stop as the officer blasted past them. The old man chuckled in a feminine voice before tearing off the disguise to reveal a woman with a blonde ponytail. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she jumped onto her scooter that was parked along the sidewalk. 

“The youth of today have no manners.” She laughed and then chased after the robotic officer. 

With her new found vigor Patty raced towards her target. She had no idea how fast she was going as she weaved through light traffic. Just on the outer parts of the town she closed on the van. It was still stationary and as she got closer, she figured out why. While the shot she took was only meant to cripple the van the smoking van that was dented into a tree suggested that even the damage she caused wasn’t enough to stop to escapees from pushing the van to its breaking point. Around the tree was a tool shed to the right and a large boulder with heavy bushes near it to the left. Patty’s eyes switched to a powerful search light. The lights pierced the darkness of dusk as Patty looked for any injured or anyone hiding. She slowly approached the van, her blaster ready and her mind on high alert. She placed her hand on the van’s side door and took a deep breath before pulling it open. It was empty, only the glow from the dashboard and the low hum of the damaged engine was found. Patty sighed; the escapees must have taken off on foot after the crash. With how dark it was getting she would have a hard time finding anything on her own. She could radio for help but then she’d most likely get in trouble for chasing after the van in the first place. 

“Looking for us?” Patty spun around. Shinning her search lights in the direction of the voice. There were four blonde women standing where she was just a moment ago. The light was bright enough that the blonde woman speaking covered her eyes and moaned in agony. “Ah bugger that’s really bright!” Patty raised her badge and spoke with authority. 

“Alright Hooligan Sisters! We’ve been through this before! Hands up and I’ll make sure it’s a pleasant trip back to the jailhouse.” The blonde sister that was temporary blinded rubbed her eyes and shook her pig tails. 

“Aw jeez I’m as blind as this tin can!” Patty narrowed her eyes at the insult. The blonde sister with a short bob cut stepped in. 

“Yeah how can you catch the Hooligan Sisters if we’re not all here?” Patty looked over the sisters. There was the one blowing bubble gum with the wavy bangs, one with pigtails that was still rubbing one of her eyes, one with parted bangs, and one with the short bob cut. They were all wearing unflattering tops that had black and white bars going across. Patty was still in a ready stance in case any of them tried anything odd. 

“Well tell me where the fifth one is and I’ll make sure you all get rooms near each other.” The sudden revving of an engine distracted Patty. With only that small warning a scooter ramped off the boulder. 

“Here I am!” The fifth sister, with the blonde ponytail on her head dove off the scooter as it barreled towards the Robotic police officer. Patty was able to roll out of the way as the scooter crashed into the tool shed, causing sparks to fly and harmlessly bounce off Patty’s synthetic skin. Patty was now prone and close to the van. Too close to roll again anywhere. The sister that dove off the scooter skidded on the dirt before coming to a stop and yelling. “Now girls! She has nowhere to go!” 

The other four sisters pulled out a bottle from behind each of them, uncorking the bottle before throwing it at the officer. Patty raised her blaster and thought about shooting the bottles out of the air. However, she didn’t want to risk shooting one of the Hooligan Sisters. Patty just covered her head under her arms as the glass bottles of strange liquids broke and splashed around her. Patty shook the shards of glass away, but the liquids were sticking to her and some of it was even starting to foam. 

“Wha-what is this stuff?” Patty had an extensive database on laws and urban combat. She wasn’t as up to speed on weird chemical compounds and blonde women strange plans. A wide grin spread across all the sisters faces as the one on the ground pulled out a remote and pressed a button. 

“Oh, it’s hardware.” 

Patty wasn’t given a chance to react as her system started going haywire. The liquid that was sticking to her skin started to burn. With the heat her processor started to bug out. Her 3d display started flickering and her vision was getting fuzzy. Patty gripped her head as the resolution for all her displays independently changed and shifted, lagging her thoughts as her processer was flooded with a million useless interface changes. Her hearts display would fill and then empty, multiple hearts winked in and then out of view. At one point her whole display was covered in hearts, all different colors, before flickering back to normal minus the fact that each Hooligan Sister was a heart with the one on the ground was a 3d city map. Patty shook her head, trying to undo whatever the sisters had started. Patty was offered no respite as now file explorer windows were being opened and closed, a file scan started. An anti-virus program was deleted. Her Wi-Fi was enabled but then automatically disabled since there wasn’t an anti-virus program detected. Fifty error reports were all submitted to the internal help desk since there wasn’t any connection to the internet. Random exe files were trying to run. Maintenance programs were flashing and failing. Patty’s entire system and body was trying to do everything at once and she couldn’t handle it anymore, at this rate she knew she would crash. She could feel the blue screen approaching. Patty grunted as she tried to run an emergency stall to at least give her a chance to breathe. Yet that was just another program lost in the violent sea that was her run time cache. Without any break with the programs and the files Patty eventually crashed. She let out an exhausted scream and slumped over. 

Four of the blonde sisters dragged the now offline Patty behind the tool shed. There they laid her on a mattress they had set up as part of their plan. The sister with the ponytail still had the remote and was pressing different buttons with increasing frustration. “Ugh this should be working!” She smacked the remote a few times before continuing her pressing. Eventually Patty’s eyes opened and a black and blue screen appeared. Navigating the police robot bios menu, she selected to boot the system from a file instead of the default path. Selecting a file that was listed in pink and corrupted characters a grin spread wide as the blonde woman confirmed her choice. Patty’s eyes closed before opening again. She blinked as the display was different but she also wasn’t alarmed by it. There was a pink tint to the display and her hearts display was still there but it showed five empty hearts. Her speed gauge was replaced with a number counter with the words _customers served_ above it. Patty looked at the sisters, she knew she was trying to arrest them but she could no longer remember what laws they had broken or even how to arrest them. 

“What have you done to me?” Patty said in a daze as the sister with the ponytail stood over her. 

“Oh, nothing drastic. We just made you more, entertaining.” Patty was confused by what she meant but was distracted by what she saw. The blonde sister that stood directly above her was wearing a skirt with no underwear on. Her bare pussy visible to the edited officer. “I don’t think you’ll remember much about laws since we had to remove it to make room for more recreational activities.” The blonde woman lowered her body towards Patty’s face. At first Patty wanted to resist but as the bare lips came closer, she found a new program taking over. Her tongue lolled out and extended to hang several inches out of her mouth. Her tongue also self-lubricated for ease of access to the pussy that was now a breath away from her tongue. Patty closed her eyes as her tongue guided itself between the folds. A sharp breath escaped the blonde escapee as the other sisters all giggled and cheered her on. The blonde woman groaned as she lowered herself even further down, grinding her hips against Patty’s face and using her robotic nose to rub against her clit. “Aw~ fuck that’s really good.” It’s been so long since she had anyone eat her out like this, she was already close to cumming. “Quick someon-Ah! Someone just ah~ pass me the remote.” between panting breaths another sister gave her the remote and she pressed a few buttons. “This should make it even better!” Patty’s eyes changed from their usual pupils to heart shapes as Patty’s main directive changed from protecting people to serving them. 

Patty dove into her task with newfound vigor, her tongue gliding along the blonde’s inner walls. She cried out as her juices splashed against Patty’s face, her synthetic skin wicking away the juices from the escapee's pussy. The blonde girl riding Patty’s face was racked by rapid orgasms. The officer’s tongue knew exactly where to go to push her over the edge multiple times. The remote fell out of the criminals’ hand as her body tensed. The plastic remote didn’t survive the fall and all the girls gasped, unsure what would happen. A feeling of dread filled the girl that was riding Patty’s face as she looked down and saw Patty’s eyes take on a neon pink color. 

“That’s not good.” Patty’s eyes glowed more intense as her core objectives changed from serving people to pleasuring them. She pushed the Hooligan Sister off of her as her logic searched through her memory files. Looking for information on how to best bring pleasure to people. Patty found old case files on women that were arrested for prostitution, after brief observations Patty noted that she needed some changes. The strange foam that her synthetic skin absorbed earlier was repurposed to expand Patty’s figure. Her hips grew out until her panties were ripped by robotic ass; her green tank top did little to stop her tits from ballooning out, each larger than her head and unnaturally perky as even her nipples grew to fit her larger size. Patty crossed her arms under her chest to hoist them up while her tongue hung out of her mouth, lubricate dripping off of it. The corrupted officer had a helpless expression on her face, her pink heart eyes practically begging the girls to use her body. Two sisters timidly approached her. One reached out her hand aiming for Patty’s breast. Once she was close enough Patty moved, in the blink of an eye the officer had tossed the sister onto the bed and pinned her beneath her plump ass while the other was dragged closer before Patty used her fingers to pleasure her pussy. Both sisters moaned in pleasure, having been locked up for so long they were frozen by the lust filled officer. The sister trapped under Patty’s ass was fingering herself while enjoying the feeling of soft warm cheeks pressed against her face, enough to pin her down but gentle enough that she could enjoy it. Meanwhile the other sister was frozen from Patty’s fingers dancing inside her folds, her juices already flowing as the slender fingers hit all the right spots. The rest of the sisters were stunned by the change of events. Patty winked at them. 

“There’s always room for more.” The other three sisters looked at each other before joining in. The sister with the ponytail went in front of Patty and invited her tongue back into her snatch, her pussy craving the feeling of the officer's tongue. Another went to Patty’s other hand and moaned as Patty pleasured her pussy the same as the one cumming on her other hand. The last one was drawn to Patty’s larger nipples, sucking them as she pleasured herself. It wasn’t long before the customers served counter was increasing. Each orgasm adding to the tally, soon the sisters had to switch. Each needing a chance to recover from the officer's sexual onslaught. Soon only Patty remained conscious as the sisters were all subdued by the officer. Moans and groans rose from the sisters as Patty continued to pleasure them even past their breaking point. 

Patty was pleasing herself while using her elongated tongue to lick one of the sisters juices when suddenly the tool shed was pulled out of the ground. Turning to the source of the sound Patty saw Corporal Gendarmor standing there. The heavy armored robotic cyclops was shocked, confused beeping came from his system as he placed the shed down. He pulled out an ear piece and passed it to Patty. Patty retracted her tongue and placed the ear piece in her ear, and then she heard a familiar voice. 

“Officer Wagon this is dispatch, sorry for the last arrival the chase cased some accidents that required our attention. Corporal Gendarmor is here from your extraction, we’re also sending another team to continue your chase.” Gendarmor looked at the passed-out escapees and shrugged before opening his chest armor revealing the place Patty usually stows away inside the cyclops. Patty did her best to fit but her enlarged form was causing problems. Gendarmor tried to close his chest plates but Patty’s heavy tits blocked the doors from closing. After a few tries they were forced to make do with the situation. 

It was a hectic night in Planet Land, car chases and mass traffic accidents. Nothing too shocking but some people reported one of the Police’s heavy armored robots flying through the night sky with a large pair of tits. The Police have denied all such reports. Patty is back in the offices good graces after single handily bringing in the Hooligan sisters, the official reports left out any detail about how soaked they were in female cum. Officer Patricia Wagon was restored to her default state, and at her request it wasn’t the creepy mechanic that serviced her. Within a few days everything was back to the way it normally was. Yet hidden somewhere in her apartment the pink disk that the Hooligan Sisters gifted to her is stashed away waiting for the off chance that Patty suddenly wants a change of career. 


End file.
